Digital Crucible
by Impkat
Summary: It's 6 years into the future of Tamers. While the older tamers are moving onto college the action is far from over. Now the younger tamers have to take on a whole new form of danger. Impmon X Renamon, Takato X Juri, some Takato X Ruki


Okay, before I start this I just want to say that I do not own Digimon or any of the characters from the show. If you don't know of a character, chances are they're one of mine. I own those ones.

Just to make things clear here, this takes place in the future, about 6 or so years into the future, so some things aren't really explained, they're just mentioned. I will leave the explaining to other people's fanfics on what happened after the show.

Oh, and as a warning, I'm not much of a writer, I do not claim to be a good writer in any sense, I ask that you don't flame me, just leave me some constructive criticism. Thank you.

I also want to give a huge thanks to RedBud-Tree and Impy-Kun for not only supporting me, but helping me with ideas. Also, I want to say that Impy-Kun wrote some of the first part of this, as I sort of commission with me. So credit goes to her.

* * *

Screams rang out through the valley as the "monster" attacked. Data was flying about, quickly being absorbed without a second thought. She was ruthless, cold as ice some said, and her laugh was most sinister. The "monster" gave a wide, toothy and thoroughly evil grin as most of the local digimon's data became one with hers.

One digimon, a Gabumon, tripped as he was running and fell on his face. He scrambled to get back to his feet, and his eyes widened with terror as a shadow fell over him and he heard the "monster" let out a laugh. The sound sent a chill up the blue digimon's spine. The feeling didn't lat long though, as he felt a clawed hand plunge into him right before he exploded into data. As the flying fragments were absorbed, the monster only continued to laugh…

There was no one who could stop her.

______________

Makoto dragged his twin behind him as he ran. It was moving day at Ruki's house and all the tamers were going to be there to help, even Jenrya and Ryo came back from college. Ai gave up a while ago getting free of Mako's grip; he was excited to help out the older tamer. Above the two, Impmon came to a stop on a high-up branch. Unlike his one tamer, he had been dreading today. Over the past few years he and Renamon had been "seeing" each other. He didn't like the idea of her moving further away, not one bit. But what could he do? Ruki was her tamer, and where Ruki went, so did Renamon.

"We're not going that far away, Impmon." Came a cool voice from above him. He didn't need to look to know that it was Renamon. He chewed his lip for a second before he gave a response.

"Yeah, I know, but you won't be around the area as much...." He didn't bother making up some excuse for him being upset they were moving; he gave up on that front a while ago. Being with Renamon had matured him, of course that wasn't to say that he was a different 'mon. No, he was still that same ol' Impmon. Renamon hopped down to his branch and took a seat. She understood why Impmon was sad; she too felt the same way.

"What can I do though? I must go with Ruki." Impmon gave a smirk. "Yeah, and a few years ago I would have told ya that we didn't need a partner." He cocked his head a bit as he watched his own tamers load the moving truck. "Now... I wouldn't leave Ai and Mako for nothin'." Renamon gave a small smile as she remembered when they first met.

"Yes, Impmon, you've certainly changed." The small imp crossed his arms, still watching the group of tamers. "We've all changed...And now everyone's leaving..." Renamon's smile faded. "It does seem that we're falling apart. Many tamers are going on to college, so we're all having to move away."

"Not Ai and Mako..." Impmon sighed. "Impmon, you must remember that Shuichon and Takato aren't moving either. You won't be alone." Impmon smirked again and turned to face her. "Yeah right, stuck with Pineapple-Head and one of the do-rabbits. Great."

"Hey!" He stiffened as Lopmon shouted up at his comment. Shuichon looked at her partner confused before she just shrugged and continued to tape up a box. It was very busy down at the shrine. Everyone was on the move, doing their part and soon the truck was packed with all of Ruki's belongings.

"Wow, Ruki, I can't believe this day has come. These years have gone by so fast." Juri exclaimed and gave Ruki a hug. The redhead smiled in return.

"Yeah, thanks everyone for helping." She watched as Juri walked over to Takato and took his hand in her own. Her eyes lingered there for a second before turning and looking at the rest of the group.

"It was no trouble at all, we were happy to help." Jenrya replied, with Terriermon nodding on his shoulder. Ai ran up to Ruki and wrapped her arms around the older tamer.

"Ruki-senpai, thank you so much for all that you have taught me. I don't think I would be able to consider myself a tamer without the lessons." She pulled away and gave her pocket a solid pat, which contained her D-arc.

"Every tamer needs to have a good understanding of how the cards work. I was glad to help you out." Ruki gave Ai's shoulder a light squeeze. "Well, I suppose it's time we get going. I'll be sure to visit often." Ruki picked up her bag and turned to a nearby tree. "Renamon, it's time to go." She waited for a moment for her partner to say good-bye. After a few seconds Renamon fazed next to her. Everyone waved their farewells as they got in the car and drove off.

---------------------

It was so strange. Both Jenrya and Ruki were now in college, the team officially separated. Takato sighed as he pulled a giant pan of bread from the oven. He was starting college a bit later because he had decided to stay and help his parents with the bakery.

"Mmm, what did you make, Takato?" Guilmon asked as he came into the kitchen. Takato smiled at his partner.

"It's a new recipe. You can try one once they cool off." Guilmon's eyes lit up as Takato set the pan down on the cooling tray and took the oven mitts off.

"Takato! Jenrya and Shuichon are here to see you!" Rang his mother's voice from the other room. Guilmon rushed to the front to see his friends followed by Takato.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, pulling off his apron. Terriermon jumped down off of Jenrya and landed next to Lopmon and Guilmon.

"We thought we'd stop by since I was in the area." Jenrya grinned. "How have you been?" Takato scratched the back of his head.

"I've been alright, just been working." There was a bit of a pause.

"What about you and Juri?" Jen pushed, ignoring Terriermon tugging on his pants.

"I don't know, we've been bickering a lot lately." Takato confessed sheepishly.

"Well, what about everyone – Shuichon, get back here – Everyone else?" Jenrya enquired, peering past his friend to scold his sister. Shuichon came back, along with the three digimon following her from the kitchen. Takato sighed; they had all gotten into the fresh bread.

"Uh, well, Hirokazu has gone into mechanics. I hear he's real good too. Kenta is in school for teaching," Jenrya blinked.

"Really? Kenta's going to be a teacher?" Takato shrugged in response.

"Yeah, he thought that it was a good fit for him. But anyway, as you know, Ruki wants to be a lawyer. I hope she does well, it sounds like it'd be hard." Jenrya nodded in agreement.

Ding! The group turned towards the door to see Ai walk in.

"Oh! Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here Jenrya-senpai." She grinned up at him.

"Hello, Ai-chan! You going to come over tonight?" Shuichon asked the younger tamer. Ai gave a little pout.

"Naw, actually I came by to pick up some bread for Impmon. He's been down since Ruki and Renamon left. I'm trying to cheer him up. But shhhh… I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Ai gave them a wink as Terriermon started to chuckle.

"Sure, what kind are you wanting?" Takato asked as he headed behind the counter. Ai thought for a moment before deciding on one of the sweeter items. Shuichon giggled a bit.

"I'm surprised Impmon doesn't get toothaches with all of the sweets that he eats." Ai took the bagged treat from Takato and turned to face her friend.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. But do digimon have teeth problems?" Ai pondered. "If they aren't I sure am jealous." The other tamers nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to head out. See you guys later!" She waved them a farewell as she pushed open the door and left.

Ai blinked, shocked, as she took a turn and saw that, standing a few feet away, was what was obviously a digimon. He was mostly white with what looked like red gashes covering his body. He had large, bat-like ears and wings, which were ordained with red. Ai thought that he looked a bit like Impmon, size wise and he appeared to be blind.

"Hey! You're a digimon!" She stated, thinking as she said it that it was a pretty dumb comment to make. The digimon's ears gave an obvious twitch and it turned towards her. It swiftly turned right back around and started to run away. "Wait! I'm a good guy!" Ai shouted and took off after it, weaving between the crowds. She eventually came to a stop and watched as it took into the air and flew off. Ai sighed and after she could no longer see it she walked the rest of the way home.

______________

There was a thud on the window, which was out of place among the music that emitted from her violin. She did not panic; she now expected it. Slowly, she put down the instrument and pulled the shades. Light poured into the dark room and blinded her. Eyes shut she opened the window.

"I ran into one! I ran into one of the tamers." He said as the girl quickly closed the blinds, the room now only lit by candles. She hated the bright sun; it stung ever so painfully.

"Good, it's almost time."

___________

"I'm alright. It just ran away." Ai said, reassuring her brother and partner. Makoto raised his eyebrow.

"Well, was it with a human? Did it have a partner?" He pressed, crossing his arms. Ai shook her head.

"How could I tell? There were people everywhere." Impmon leaned against the wall. He was just glad it didn't attack her. Though he was sure it wouldn't have taken Guilmon, Terriermon and Lopmon to get there. Still she would have been injured before their arrival. He watched as Ai ran over to the phone and began to explain her encounter to the rest of the team. Calming down a bit, Impmon grabbed the bag that Ai brought home and preceded to bite into the sweet pastry. Ai stopped mid sentence as their d-arc began to beep.

"Digimon!" Makoto exclaimed as he dug out the device from his pocket. Impmon quickly shoved the pastry into his mouth and devoured it just as fast.

"Let's go." He announced, running to the door, his tamers close behind him. As they ran toward their destination, Mako would have sworn he saw a Digignome. He blinked, confused for a second before he started to run again trying to catch up to his twin and partner.

As they approached the scene they could see that Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Shuichon and Antylamon were already there. When they got closer they saw that who they were facing was a Lilithmon.

"What is the 4-1-1?" Makoto asked when they met up with Shuichon.

"You won't believe it." She replied and pointed to the top of a building that stood behind Lilithmon. The three of them turned and saw that, on top, was a boy, about their age, who could only be described as J-rock in style. "He's her tamer." Shuichon announced. "And they're attacking the city."

* * *

Well, there you are, I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it so far. I'll do my best to update this soon.


End file.
